


if you ask how I'm feeling tonight (baby nothing could make me feel bad)

by lafgl



Series: fragile heart [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Percy Jackson, Genderbending, the judo flip scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: it's the judo flip reunion scene but wlw percabeth you're welcome anon
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: fragile heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553368
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	if you ask how I'm feeling tonight (baby nothing could make me feel bad)

**yesterday i was worried so sick**   
**now it feels like i'm lucky instead**

**plant sugar ..//.. turnover**

* * *

In the time Percy was gone, Annabeth found her attachment to her intensifying more than she expected. It was normal to worry for her; to miss her. But this was different. This was like someone cut a hole in her, and she hated it. Clearly it wasn’t enough to make her fall for her best friend (she’s not complaining now — but the soul crushing not knowing was something else). No, now the universe was tearing them apart just when she’d finally found something solid.

That’s when she sees her. She smiles as Annabeth catches her eye — her beautiful green eyes — and she's all Annabeth can see. The rest of the world goes blurry and she’s paralyzed. She’s worried if she even moves an inch that she’ll break the illusion, and Percy will be gone.

If it’s possible, she looks even more beautiful than the last time Annabeth saw her. Her skin is sun-kissed, bringing out the freckles dusting her face, and her hair has grown, jet black strands reaching just past her shoulders, bangs parted and pinned behind her ears. She looks older. Percy smiles, biting her lip.

Reyna speaks, but it barely registers in Annabeth’s mind, the words ringing through her ears with little recognition; something about Jason. Her legs carry her towards Percy, and Percy’s rushing into her arms; in that instant, they’re the only two people who have ever existed, and ever will exist. She almost laughs as she rests her head on Percy's shoulder — she'd grown to match Percy's height in the months they were apart. Though, evidently, Percy grew too, and those two stubborn inches still stood between them now. Annabeth decides she doesn't mind, and curls into her familiar grasp. They stay like that until Annabeth pulls away to face her, hands cradling the side of Percy's face. _She's real. She's here._ She melts into Percy’s embrace like it’s the only thing she’s ever known, and finally kisses her. It’s reckless; everything they’re not. She could stay like this forever if the universe would let her. Percy grabs at her waist, pulling Annabeth tightly against her, just wanting to be close and feel her presence.

She's reminded of her surroundings as the world floods back in, and likewise her emotions from the past few months comes bubbling up. She said she wasn't going to leave her. _She said they were a team_. Just when she was finally starting to believe that Percy was _permanent_. Someone who would fight alongside her no matter what. They survived certain death before, and they could do it again — but she can’t do it alone. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes and _damn it_ , she's stronger than that. Most of all, she’s angry. Not 100% rationally, because she still doesn’t know what happened to Percy or why she was gone, but it’s racing through her veins and sparking a fire. Without a concrete intention, but a burst of frustration, she grabs Percy's wrist and flips her over her shoulder, leaving her stunned on the ground, dust settling. There’s some commotion from the crowd surrounding them, but Annabeth is way too focused to acknowledge it.

Before Percy can get enough of a grasp on what's happened to stand up, Annabeth's there at her throat, whispering to her with grit: “If you ever leave me again,” a tear drops onto Percy's cheek, “I swear to all the gods…”

The adrenaline in her body plateaus, and she feels a pang of guilt — she'd hate to hurt her — but Percy doesn't seem to be hurt, or even upset for that matter. “Hey,” Percy reaches up to wipe the tears forming on Annabeth's face. “Message received,” she cracks a smile, then, sincere: “I missed you too.”

Annabeth extends her hand to Percy, and it feels like she’s 12 again, picking her up after a duel. Of course, it’s different now. Instead of wanting to relentlessly tease her, she has the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. She doesn’t; it doesn’t seem appropriate when there’s so much to be done and they’ve already disrupted enough. Percy’s less concerned with that: she tilts Annabeth’s chin up to kiss her again, only briefly before they’re interrupted as — Jason clears his throat.

“Okay. So. Yeah. It’s good to be back.”


End file.
